Hình xăm trên bầu trời
by Hyouton Inuki
Summary: Series one-shot thuộc nhiều chủ đề khác nhau, theo xu hướng khắc họa tâm lý nhân vật
1. Chapter 1 - Mưa

**Disclaimer:** Các nhân vật không thuộc về tôi, họ thuộc quyền sở hữu của bố Kubo yêu dấu thích troll

**Author:** Hyouton

**Warnings:** không

**Category:** hurt/comfort

**Rating:** K +

**Status:** on-going

**Mục lục:** tạm thời

1 - Mưa

2 - Cái chết

3 - Giấc mơ

4 - Bầu trời rực lửa

5 - Đom đóm

6 - Tiếng chuông

7 - Người không khóc

8 - Sợ

9 - Đêm sao băng

10 - Ký ức

Các chủ đề random trong đầu vào một ngày lên cơn của tác giả, vậy nên đang bí :D

* * *

**1 – Mưa**

**Nhân vật: Ichigo**

**Độ dài: 358**

Gió lạnh lướt qua khe cửa, cuốn bức mành nhẹ đung đưa, mang theo mùi hương man mác của đất và cỏ dại. Trời âm u, những đám mây xám xịt hờ hững đan vào nhau như bức tranh quệt nhiều lớp cọ. Rồi những hạt mưa tí tách nhỏ li ti rơi xuống như lớp bụi mờ sương.

Ichigo ghét mưa. Những hôm đến trường quên ô, cậu sẽ phải đứng đợi ông già hay về trong tình trạng ướt sũng. Cảm giác thứ chất lỏng lạnh ngắt ngấm vào vải, dính bết lên thân thể thật khó chịu và tê tái.

Ichigo ghét mưa. Bởi dù mang ô hay mặc áo mưa, thì mỗi lần ra đường, cả giày và gấu quần của cậu vẫn lấm lem bùn đất. Và những tay lái xe bạt mạng phóng vút qua lại hất nước văng tung tóe lên người.

Cậu ghét mưa, bởi tháng bảy năm ấy, mẹ cậu đã ra đi vĩnh viễn. Những hạt mưa lạnh ngắt đã thấm sâu vào tâm hồn non nớt yếu đuối, nhấn sâu linh hồn thuần khiết ấy vào đáy lâu tội lỗi.

Cậu ghét mưa, bởi nỗi cô đơn tuyệt vọng khi nhìn người con gái bé nhỏ ấy ra đi trước mắt. Mưa lại rơi, hòa lẫn máu thành thứ nước đỏ đục nhờ nhờ. Mùi nước. Mùi máu. Mùi đất… Ám ảnh. Đau đớn. Lạnh buốt thấu tận xương tủy…

Thật khó để nghĩ rằng Zangetsu là trảm hồn đao của Ichigo. Ông ấy không hề giống cậu, từ ngoại hình, tính cách… Hay đúng hơn, cậu chỉ chưa bao giờ nhận ra.

Zangetsu chưa bao giờ nói với cậu, ông ghét mưa đến thế nào.

Và cậu chưa bao giờ nhận ra.

Kể cả khi cậu gặp Tensa Zangetsu trong thế giới chìm sâu dưới biển nước tuyệt vọng, người thanh niên trẻ tuổi vẫn không hề nói một lời về điều ấy.

Ichigo, Zangetsu, hay là Tensa Zangetsu, tất cả bọn họ, đều chỉ biết ôm lấy nỗi đau và chôn sâu tận đáy lòng.

Quá nhân hậu. Quá vị tha.

Và…

quá vô tâm.

23/02/2013


	2. Chapter 2 - Cái chết

**2 – Cái chết**

**Nhân vật: Starrk**

**Độ dài: 565**

**Đặt vào thời gian trước khi Starrk gặp Aizen**

* * *

Khi một con người chết đi, linh hồn họ rời khỏi thể xác và được đưa tới một trong hai nơi có tên gọi Thi Hồn Giới và Địa Ngục. Nói cách khác, họ chưa hẳn là đã "chết", họ chỉ chuyển từ nơi này sang nơi khác mà thôi.

Những linh hồn sa ngã, mà người ta hay gọi bằng cái tên hollow, cũng chẳng phải ngoại lệ. Một khi đã bị trảm hồn đao chém vỡ mặt nạ, gột rửa tội lỗi, chúng lại trở về vòng tuần hoàn tự nhiên của đất trời.

Cái chết thật sự, đó là khi linh hồn tiêu tan, biến mất vĩnh viễn.

Không đầu thai. Không ký ức. Không gì cả.

Đó chính là cái chết.

Một linh hồn chỉ thực sự chết khi bị hollow nuốt chửng, hoặc bị tiêu diệt bởi mũi tên của Diệt Khước Sư.

Đôi khi Starrk tự hỏi, nếu mình "chết" sẽ như thế nào. Hắn sẽ đi đâu, về đâu? Thi Hồn Giới? Hay Địa Ngục?

Hắn không biết. Hắn không có ký ức của quá khứ. Từ khi có thể nhận thức được thì hắn đã là một linh hồn sa ngã cô độc. Nếu có thứ gì để gọi là tội lỗi thì đó chính là sự tồn tại của hắn. Dù muốn hay không thì những linh hồn quanh hắn vẫn cứ bốc hơi và tan biến vào hư vô. Hắn cố tìm kiếm, tìm kiếm một ai đó để làm bạn. Nhưng càng cố gắng thì càng có nhiều linh hồn chết đi. Hắn, chính là tội lỗi. Mong muốn ích kỷ của hắn là tội lỗi.

Vậy nên hắn tự hỏi, mình sẽ chết như thế nào. Cơ thể vật chất của con người có giới hạn nhất định, bị bào mòn, tàn phá bởi thời gian khắc nghiệt. Linh hồn tồn tại lâu hơn thể xác rất nhiều, nhưng cũng có giới hạn của nó, nếu không Barragan đã không phải là vua của Hueco Mundo. Nhưng, hắn chẳng bao giờ nghe nói một hollow chết vì già. Chúng chết vì bị nuốt chửng, chết vì ăn thịt lẫn nhau. Starrk biết vậy. Chỉ đơn giản là hắn biết. Bởi hắn chưa bao giờ nói chuyện với ai ngoài Lilynette, hay đúng hơn hắn không thể nói chuyện với bất kì ai khác. Lũ hollow thường tò mò đến gần hắn và lập tức tiêu tan.

Xương trắng chất thành núi. Hắn đã chứng kiến quá nhiều cái chết. Hắn thấy thật cô độc. Có lẽ nếu hắn chết một cái chết thật sự thì sẽ tốt hơn rất nhiều. Nếu hắn chết một cái chết "bình thường", hắn không biết liệu mình có bị đày xuống Địa Ngục hay không. Bởi hắn không nhớ gì cả.

Trước khi trở thành hollow, hắn là người như thế nào? Tại sao linh lực của hắn lại mạnh đến thế? Tại sao hắn lại trở thành hollow?...

Hắn không biết. Thế giới vẫn luôn tồn tại những câu hỏi không thể trả lời.

Thật mỉa mai.

Vì hắn là hollow và ký ức của hắn trống rỗng, giống như con tim trống rỗng của một hollow.

"Starrk, giờ chúng ta sẽ làm gì?"

"Bất cứ điều gì"

"Vậy chúng ta sẽ đi đâu?"

"Bất cứ nơi đâu. Nhưng hãy đi cùng nhau...

… mãi mãi"

24/02/2013


	3. Chapter 3 - Giấc mơ

**3 – Giấc mơ**

**Nhân vật: Riruka**

**Độ dài: 551**

* * *

Riruka thích những gì dễ thương, nhưng cô không thích công chúa, và cũng không thích hoàng tử.

Riruka thích đồ chơi, thú bông, nhưng cô không thích con người.

Mỗi cô bé đều mơ giấc mơ nàng Lọ Lem xinh đẹp, thánh thiện. Nhưng Riruka thì không. Trong mắt cô, công chúa chỉ là phần thưởng cho anh hùng như một hôn ước chính trị, còn Lọ Lem là cô ả vô dụng chỉ biết khóc.

Khóc, với Riruka, là nhục nhã, yếu đuối. Cô xem thường cả công chúa lẫn Lọ Lem. Nếu muốn thứ gì, cô sẽ giành lấy nó bằng phép màu của chính mình.

Dokugamine Riruka không có đối thủ.

Nhưng khi biết yêu lần đầu, cô nhận ra có những thứ không thể cướp được, có những thứ không còn dễ thương khi bị nhốt vào trong một cái hộp. Nếu là nhân vật cổ tích, Riruka sẽ là phù thủy. Bởi năng lực đặc biệt, và bởi con người luôn ghê sợ những gì khác thường. Hoàng tử không bao giờ thuộc về phù thủy, bởi phù thủy không được tính là con người.

Cô thuộc về bóng tối của thế giới, thuộc về thiểu số của nhân loại.

Riruka không mơ giấc mơ hoàng tử.

.

.

Cô thích Kurosaki Ichigo.

Vậy nên, cô thật sự ghen tị với Orihime, cô ghét sự thật phũ phàng Orihime hiểu, gắn bó và tin tưởng cậu ấy, ghét cả nụ cười dễ dãi của Orihime ngay cả khi nói về nỗi bất hạnh của chính mình.

Cô ghen với Rukia, với cái cách Ichigo đối xử với cô ấy, với cách mà cô ấy kéo Ichigo ra khỏi vũng lầy tuyệt vọng, ghét việc Rukia gọi cô là một "con người bình thường"…

Có lẽ, phần nào đó trong cô hạnh phúc khi thấy cậu không còn khóc nữa, nhưng phần nào đó trong cô thắt lại khi họ đã lui về hai đầu chiến tuyến.

Tại sao cô lại chiến đấu với nữ thần chết đó? Cô không muốn sức mạnh của Ichigo, cô không cần nó. Nhưng cô vẫn chiến đấu.

Vì trò chơi của Yukio, hay chính bởi lòng đố kị của bản thân mình?

Cô thích Ichigo, nhưng chỉ đơn giản là thích, cô không hiểu được con người đó.

Ichigo nhân hậu. Cậu chiến đấu vì người khác.

Cậu sẵn sàng tha thứ. Cậu chấp nhận hi sinh bản thân chừng nào cậu còn có thể vung thanh kiếm để bảo vệ mọi người.

Ichigo không chỉ là một anh hùng, cậu ấy chính là hoàng tử.

Hoặc cũng có thể, hoàng tử chưa bao giờ tồn tại, cũng như phù thủy chỉ là một con người. Chuyện cổ tích, chỉ là những tấn bi kịch được tô vẽ mà thôi.

Riruka cũng là con người. Và cô hiểu rằng con người dù dễ thương đến mấy cũng không thể "cất đi" cho riêng mình. Họ nói, họ cười, họ đấu tranh. Họ tuyệt vời nhất bởi họ có bạn bè ở bên cạnh…

Riruka có thể khóc, nhưng cô vẫn không mơ giấc mơ hoàng tử. Bởi những tình cảm, mối liên hệ giữa những con người còn cao cả hơn bất cứ câu chuyện cổ tích nào.

14/03/2013


	4. Chapter 4 - Bầu trời rực lửa

**4 – Bầu trời rực lửa**

**Nhân vật: Urahara Kisuke**

**Độ dài: 666**

* * *

Urahara là một gã đầu óc không bình thường.

Hắn biết thế. Mọi người biết thế.

Gã dành phần lớn thời gian để suy nghĩ và làm việc. Gã hì hục ngày đêm chết dí ở cái xó xỉnh nào đó, để rồi đột ngột hiện ra, gương mặt hốc hác đói khát.

Gã thích đùa, mặc dù có vẻ như không ai hiểu được cái thú vị trong những trò đùa của gã. Nhưng trên hết, gã có những giấc mơ thật kì cục.

Có lúc hắn thấy Yoruichi với mái tóc vàng hoe, gọi hắn là thằng hói, gọt sạch tóc rồi tống hắn vô Tổ Dòi cùng một Aizen cũng với cái đầu trọc lóc.

Tổng đội trưởng Yamamoto hiện ra, tuyên bố:

"Điều luật 281780, bộ luật Seireitei: cấm hói đầu".

Đến lúc đó thì hắn tỉnh dậy mất.

Urahara có nhiều cơn ác mộng, những cơn ác mộng kì cục mà không ai nghĩ rằng một thiên tài như hắn có thể sợ. Ví dụ như hogyoku thực hiện điều ước của một con bọ hung biến nó thành khổng lồ rồi viên tròn hắn trong một cục phân, hay tệ hơn nữa là ngày Ishida bắt tay với Soi Fon để bắt hắn mặc một cái váy ren hồng diêm dúa trước mặt toàn thể các Arrancar. Những cơn ác mộng ấy, thật là kì cục nhưng cũng thật đáng sợ, sợ đến nỗi bây giờ hắn vẫn còn ám ảnh, nhất là mỗi khi tên nhóc Quincy đưa mắt nhìn hắn qua cặp đít chai lóe sáng.

Hắn là kẻ đầu óc không bình thường, vậy nên những giấc mơ của hắn không bình thường. Hắn biết vậy, chỉ là đôi lúc hắn không hiểu được những giấc mơ của mình. Như những ngày trước kia, khi hắn thấy bầu trời nhuốm một màu lửa cháy đỏ rực kì bí như ngôi sao lùn sắp bùng nổ thành siêu tân tinh, hắn đứng đấy, một mình giữa mặt đất bao la, giữa thế giới đổ nát, nhìn trân trân lên bầu trời và những khoảng không thay nhau bùng nổ thành những cụm mây đỏ thẫm nhiều lớp vân như bông hoa héo tàn.

Nếu có thể, hắn muốn với tay lên bầu trời ấy, để hít, ngửi, chạm lấy, để phân tích, mổ xẻ xem bầu trời ấy là thứ gì, bất kể thế giới này có những bí mật không nên khám phá, bất kể những cái giá phải trả, giống như cách hắn tạo thành hogyoku…

Urahara biết, nếu không phải vì hắn là bạn của công chúa nhà Shihouin, người ta đã nhốt hắn vào Tổ Dòi từ đời tam hoánh, như người ta đã giam cầm Mayuri và Akon. Thiên tài cũng là một căn bệnh mà mỗi bệnh nhân là một mầm mống nguy hiểm cho xã hội. Và mỗi thiên tài cũng là một đứa con cô độc trong những suy nghĩ nổi loạn của bản thân mình.

Hắn cô độc, cô độc giữa những con người. Nỗi cô độc ấy càng ám ảnh, càng đau đớn hơn từ khi hắn bỏ trốn lên Nhân Giới. Hắn đã bị ruồng bỏ bởi chính những con người hắn tin tưởng. Nhưng hắn, Urahara Kisuke, đã quyết định rằng hắn sẽ không hận Aizen. Bởi từ khi đến Nhân Giới, dù cô độc nhưng trong hắn cũng tràn ngập một cảm xúc kì lạ: trống rỗng, chới với, nhưng… được giải thoát, được tự do bùng nổ cái tôi quá lớn của hắn.

Nếu đã chìm sâu xuống đáy bùn thì sẽ không thể chìm sâu hơn được nữa. Nếu đã mang trọng tội quá lớn thì có chồng chất thêm bao nhiêu tội lỗi cũng chẳng sao. Hắn sẽ làm điều hắn muốn.

Giống như bầu trời rực lửa kia, chói lòa trong những vụ nổ. Và đã có một linh hồn vẫn luôn chờ đợi ngày thức tỉnh giữa thế giới này.

28/3/2013

* * *

Chương này tên là Bầu trời rực lửa nhưng lại hợp với chủ đề Giấc mơ bởi thực tế đây là một trong những giấc mơ kì cục của mình =))

Hình ảnh bầu trời rực lửa ám chỉ thế giới nội tâm của Urahara, và câu lệnh giải ấn của Benihime là "Thức tỉnh"


	5. Chapter 5 - Đom đóm

**5 – Đom đóm**

**Nhân vật: Muramasa**

**Độ dài: **364

**Spoiler: **ep 253 – 255

**Nhạc nền:** Here to stay (nếu được thì mở nhạc lên rồi hẵng đọc)

* * *

Khi con người chết đi, họ trở thành linh hồn.

Khi linh hồn chết đi, họ đầu thai thành một kiếp khác…

… và quên đi tất cả.

Hắn cũng là một linh hồn.

Nhưng hắn sẽ không đầu thai, vì bản thân hắn không phải một con người.

Chỉ là một linh hồn đã tồn tại suốt cả trăm năm.

Giá trị của sự sống, đó là những gì con người làm nên, là vật chất, là những mối quan hệ, là những tình cảm gắn kết người với người.

Sống để tìm kiếm hạnh phúc.

Sống trăm năm mà không hiểu được mình sống để làm gì, tồn tại cả ngàn năm gặm nhấm nỗi cô độc thì cũng chẳng khác gì như đã chết.

Trăm năm đợi chờ một tiếng gọi.

Trăm năm cô độc nơi thế giới đổ nát.

Khắc khoải tìm kiếm một bàn tay ấm áp chìa ra với linh hồn tội lỗi này…

Sự sống của hắn đã lụi tàn mong manh đến nỗi hắn có thể thấy bản thân mình đang dần biến mất, ẩn hiện, lập lòe như loài sâu bọ yếu ớt mà nhân gian gọi là đom đóm.

Hắn không muốn chết.

Đấu tranh bằng mọi giá để tồn tại, để tìm thấy Người…

… để rồi rơi xuống đáy cùng tuyệt vọng.

Phủ nhận sự tồn tại.

Và ruồng bỏ hắn.

Ánh sáng le lói của sinh vật bé nhỏ dần biến mất vào hư vô.

Muramasa.

"Muramasa…"

.

.

Trăm năm cô độc chìm trong tăm tối và những sai lầm. Để khi nhận ra thì tất cả đã quá muộn.

Hắn sinh ra từ linh hồn của Chủ nhân. Chết đồng nghĩa biến mất vĩnh viễn…

Nhưng ít nhất hắn đã hiểu. Người thanh niên đó là kẻ thù định mệnh, nhưng cũng là thiên thần cứu vớt cuộc đời bất hạnh này của hắn.

Hắn không sợ, không còn gì để hối tiếc. Đã có bàn tay chìa ra, chạm tới đáy sâu tăm tối của hắn. Đã có người ở bên hắn vào những giây phút cuối cùng.

Nhưng nếu có thể,

"Một ngày nào đó, tôi sẽ…"

6/5/2013

* * *

Chủ đề khó viết nhất từ lúc làm sê ri này vì tựa quá sến ="=


	6. Chapter 6 - Tiếng chuông

**6 – Tiếng chuông**

**Nhân vật: Yachiru & Kenpachi**

**Độ dài: 404**

* * *

Đôi lúc tôi lại nhớ về những ngày còn ở Rukongai. Khoảng thời gian ấy, chúng tôi đã có những chuyến đi thật thú vị. Chẳng bao giờ ở yên một chỗ, cứ mỗi ngày, chúng tôi lại đến một miền đất mới, gặp những người mới và làm gì đó thật vui vẻ. Đêm xuống, chúng tôi chợp mắt để rồi hôm sau lại thức dậy ở một nơi hoàn toàn khác.

Cứ như thế, thế giới của chúng tôi mở rộng không ngừng, với những sắc màu tươi đẹp kì diệu của sự sống…

Điều đó thật tuyệt. Cho đến ngày Ken-chan trở thành đội trưởng.

Ồ, thật ra cũng chẳng có vấn đề gì lớn lắm đâu. Nhưng đường sá ở Seireitei thật là một bài toán hóc búa phức tạp. Bạn ra khỏi cửa, bạn đi đâu đó và sẽ mất ít nhất vài ngày cho đến khi trở lại chỗ cũ. Thời gian đầu chúng tôi đã từng đi lạc gần hai tháng. Cũng chẳng tệ lắm, trừ việc ông già rất không hài lòng vì chúng tôi đã bỏ lỡ gần mười cuộc họp.

Ken-chan bảo tôi rằng những cuộc họp của đội trưởng chỉ là những bữa tiệc ngủ đứng, và ngủ đứng thì không vui chút nào! Vậy nên tôi cũng chẳng phiền. Nhưng mỗi lần đến dịp họp mặt của Hiệp hội Nữ thần chết thì khác. Vì tôi là chủ tịch nên không thể đi vắng, và tôi không thích ý nghĩ cứ mỗi lần họp xong lại chẳng biết ông ấy biến đi đâu, mà chuyện này thì xảy ra rất nhiều lần rồi.

"Gì thế này Yachiru?"

"Chuông?"

"Ta biết, nhưng ngươi buộc lên tóc của ta làm gì?"

"Vì nó nghe rất vui, và mỗi lần ông đi đâu đó, tôi sẽ biết ông ở đâu và không lo ông bị lạc nữa."

"Đội phó, cô thực sự nghĩ đó là ý hay sao? Chỉ đứng cách một quãng từ đầu đến cuối bãi tập của chúng ta đã chẳng nghe…"

"Im đi hói!"

"Trọc chứ không phải hói!"

.

.

Và cứ thế, mọi thứ bắt đầu trở nên ầm ĩ. Tiếng chuông của Ken-chan, tiếng Đầu Pachinko và Yun-Yun cãi cọ, tiếng Maki-Maki lè nhè với những thành viên mới. Với tôi, những thanh âm ấy chính là giai điệu bình yên, đẹp đẽ nhất của thế giới này.

13/7/2013


	7. Chapter 7 - Người không khóc

**7 – Người không khóc**

**Nhân vật: Ichigo**

**Độ dài: 518**

**Spoiler:** chap 514 - Born In The Darkness và chap 541 – The Blade and Me 2

* * *

"Đàn ông không được khóc."

Masaki thường chọc Isshin như thế mỗi lần ông giở giọng ra tru tréo ăn vạ vì những chuyện vặt vãnh ngay trước mặt lũ nhóc của mình.

Ichigo đã khóc rất nhiều lần.

Hồi còn nhỏ, cậu đã khóc quá nhiều để có thể đếm được. Rồi Masaki sẽ đến, dỗ dành, và nước mắt qua đi để nụ cười trở lại trên gương mặt ngây thơ ấy. Dù thời gian đã cuốn trôi tất cả vào dĩ vãng, thì những dòng ký ức ấy vẫn mãi khắc sâu trong tâm hồn đứa trẻ với một gánh nặng tội lỗi và cảm xúc không thể nguôi ngoai. Cố kìm nén. Rồi lại trào ra mãi không thôi.

Ichigo không khóc vì buồn bã hay đau khổ. Cứ mỗi lần vấp ngã, cậu sẽ đứng dậy, mạnh mẽ hơn. Bởi đã có người cho cậu sức mạnh để chiến đấu, bởi mọi người tin tưởng, bởi cậu phải chiến thắng… Và bởi, sẽ không có người ở bên dỗ dành cậu như ngày xưa.

Là Shinigami, là Vizard, là Quincy, là thứ hỗn tạp nhất trần đời, là người mang một sức mạnh kinh khủng hạ gục kẻ tự xưng là thần thánh, cậu không còn biết phải gọi mình là gì nữa. Có lẽ là thứ gì đó, ngoại trừ một con người bình thường.

Dù sự thật, cậu vẫn chỉ là một đứa trẻ và một con người mà thôi.

Khi thế giới này đổ sụp, khi những mối quan hệ tan vỡ và niềm tin bị giày xéo chà đạp, cậu đã khóc bởi nỗi tuyệt vọng. Đã lâu lắm rồi, cậu mới khóc như thế. Đau đớn. Nức nở. Và cảm nhận vị mặn chát xót xa chảy trên gương mặt, cứa sâu vào tận trái tim mình. Ngày hôm ấy, trời mưa…

Cậu hiểu cảm giác cô độc tê tái trong cơn mưa là thế nào. Vì cậu đã trải qua chúng, rất nhiều lần. Vậy nên cậu muốn bảo vệ họ, những người cậu yêu quý, để không còn ai phải khóc nữa.

Cậu ghét nhìn thấy nước mắt rơi, bởi cậu không biết phải làm gì, bởi cậu sợ hãi. Sợ nhìn thấy nỗi đau của người khác, sợ nỗi bất lực của bản thân mình khi không thể ngăn những giọt nước mắt tuôn rơi.

* * *

Tuyệt vọng.

Tan vỡ.

Thế giới này là thế giới của cậu. Đơn điệu và đã chìm sâu trong biển nước.

Người ấy đã khóc.

Cậu chẳng thể làm gì. Lúc nào cũng vậy, chẳng thể làm gì để ngăn những giọt nước mắt tuôn rơi.

"Đàn ông không được khóc."

Khi cậu ủ rũ, trời sẽ đầy mây.

Khi cậu buồn, mưa sẽ rơi xuống.

Khi cậu tuyệt vọng, thế giới này sẽ đổ nát.

Dù mắt cậu ráo hoảnh và cố tỏ ra mạnh mẽ, chẳng ai biết cậu đau đớn, dằn vặt đến nhường nào.

Con người thật yếu đuối, bởi rốt cuộc chẳng ai có thể kìm được những giọt nước mắt của mình mãi mãi.

13/7/2013


	8. Chapter 8 - Sợ

**8 – Sợ**

**Nhân vật: Aizen**

**Độ dài: 500**

**Warning: Slight OOC**

* * *

"Chúng ta nghĩ rằng hoa trên vách đá là đẹp

Bởi nỗi sợ hãi khiến chúng ta dừng chân bên vách đá mà chẳng dám bước thẳng tới bầu trời như loài hoa kia."

Con người luôn sợ hãi, bởi họ bị ràng buộc trong những mối quan hệ, trong những luân thường đạo lý, bởi những giới hạn về hiểu biết, sức mạnh và nguyền rủa nỗi bất lực của chính mình.

Hắn, và Urahara là những thiên tài, là những kẻ điên dám đạp đổ giới hạn và lối mòn suy nghĩ về cái gọi là định kiến để cho ra đời thứ nguy hiểm nhất trong lịch sử Thi Hồn Giới.

Aizen vốn không biết sợ, bởi ngay từ khi còn là một đứa trẻ, hắn đã ý thức được sức mạnh của mình, thứ phá bỏ giới hạn để tạo nên thần thánh. Hắn không có thứ gọi là sợ hãi. Không ai có thể làm hại được đứa trẻ đó. Không điều gì đứa trẻ đó không làm được. Rồi cuối cùng, với cậu ta, tất cả chỉ là những thứ phù phiếm vô nghĩa. Cuộc đời cũng chỉ giống như một ảo ảnh bất tận của Kyoka Suigetsu.

Tiền bạc, danh vọng, hay tình yêu. Mọi thứ đều chỉ là ảo ảnh. Có nghĩa lý gì khi không cần cố gắng mà vẫn đạt được mọi thứ? Có nghĩa lý gì khi trong cậu ta chỉ có sự trống rỗng?

Cố tìm kiếm để rồi nhận ra rằng mình quá khác biệt. Không đam mê, không ước mơ, không lý tưởng, vậy tồn tại để làm gì? Hắn chẳng phải một linh hồn bình thường, vậy nên hắn quyết định sẽ trở thành thánh thần đứng trên đỉnh cao thế giới. Chẳng cần biết tốt xấu đúng sai khi mọi thứ vốn chẳng rõ ràng. Kẻ thắng cuộc sẽ quyết định chân lý và phán xét.

Một kẻ như hắn, chỉ có sự ngạo mạn và khinh rẻ, cảm xúc của hắn quá bình lặng, nhàm chán, tẻ ngắt. Đó là lý do hắn tìm kiếm sợ hãi – thứ vật chất thúc đẩy quá trình tiến hóa, và là thứ khiến cuộc đời thêm thi vị. Nếu muốn, hắn đã có thể giết chết cậu nhóc ấy bất cứ lúc nào. Nhưng không, hắn cần ai đó để có thể khiến hắn sợ hãi, sợ cái chết ập đến bất ngờ.

Ai sẽ mang nỗi sợ ấy đến? Là Gin, là cậu nhóc ryoka, hay là kẻ thiên tài kia? Giờ đây khi ở trong ngục tối Muken chiêm nghiệm lại trăm năm trong cái ảo ảnh bất tận, hắn đã hiểu. Hắn không sợ cái chết. Điều khiến hắn làm những điều vô nghĩa đó, lý do thực sự để hắn giữ chúng sống là bởi bản năng vô thức của một con người bình thường, rằng thực sự, hắn vẫn tuyệt vọng tìm kiếm một ai đó thấu hiểu trái tim mình.

14/07/2013


	9. Chapter 9 - Đêm sao băng

**9 – Đêm sao băng**

**Nhân vật: Yachiru & Ukitake**

**Độ dài: 889**

**Spoiler: **chap 511 – Die Standing

Đặt vào sau cuộc tấn công của Vandenreich, khi Kenpachi đã đi xuống Muken

* * *

Yachiru có một sở thích kì lạ, đó là nửa đêm giả làm mèo bắt trộm cá chép thả vào hồ Ugendo. Và chẳng biết bao nhiêu lần, với một khoảng cách xa vời vợi từ nhà Kuchiki tới đấy, em vẫn chẳng bao giờ bị bắt gặp. Ukki tội nghiệp chẳng bao giờ lết khỏi giường, còn hai tên tam tịch quan thì đã ngủ say chết dí ở xó nào.

Chiến tranh. Đó là máu và sự hi sinh.

Em đã quen với máu, với một thế giới chìm trong sắc đỏ, trong tiếng thét gào, van vỉ, rên xiết. Nhưng em không quen với một thế giới không có Ken-chan. Không thể ngủ được, em lại mặc bộ đồ mèo, rồi sau đó chẳng còn tâm trạng, em lại lững thững đi về phía Ugendo.

Đêm đầy sao lấp lánh, tỏa ánh sáng dịu nhẹ thanh khiết xuống trần gian. Gió thoảng qua, chao động mặt hồ tĩnh lặng trong tiếng lao xao của những rặng cây ven mặt nước um tùm. Người đàn ông tóc trắng mặc bộ yukata xanh thẫm trầm ngâm ngồi trước hiên nhà, ngẩng mặt nhìn lên các vì sao.

"Ukki, anh chưa ngủ à?"

Ukitake mỉm cười hiền lành, bước đến xoa đầu cô bé. "Ta không ngủ được. Còn em, sao em lại đến đây Yachiru-chan?"

"Tôi cũng không ngủ được. Anh đang làm gì thế?"

"Ta đang ngắm sao." Anh ra hiệu cho Yachiru ngồi xuống bên cạnh. "Đã lâu rồi ta không có thì giờ ngắm sao nữa."

Cô bé đội mũ mèo, nhìn xuống mặt hồ yên ả phản chiếu bầu trời, bàn tay đeo găng vô thức nắm lấy vạt quần. "Ken-chan và Shun-Shun không ngắm sao, chỉ ngắm trăng thôi."

Lặng trút một tiếng thở dài, anh ôm lấy Yachiru, cho cô bé dựa vào lòng mình, an ủi:

"Rồi Ken-chan của em sẽ về mà."

Chiến tranh thật tàn nhẫn, Ukitake nghĩ thầm. Đẩy con người vào chỗ tàn sát, cướp mất đi những người ta thương yêu. Yachiru chỉ là một đứa trẻ, và anh cũng biết rằng cô bé đến từ một trong những nơi khắc nghiệt nhất của Thi Hồn Giới, có công bằng không khi đứa trẻ ấy lại là một Shinigami giữa cuộc chiến này?

Anh nhớ ngày Zaraki đến với Seireitei bằng trận chiến đẫm máu, và anh đã phản đối việc để Yachiru làm một đội phó như thế nào. Em là một đứa trẻ, nhưng em lại gắn bó với người mang danh hiệu Kenpachi. Dù em không phải là một người bình thường đi nữa, nhưng có công bằng không khi ở bên một kẻ luôn lao vào lằn ranh giới giữa sự sống và cái chết? Em sẽ ra sao nếu một ngày hắn biến mất như người thầy kính yêu của anh?

Trái tim anh đột ngột thắt lại, nghẹn ngào. Mất mát, mãi mãi chẳng gì có thể bù đắp được.

"Ukki," cô bé cựa quậy, rồi rúc vào lòng anh. "Icchi bảo tôi rằng khi thấy một ngôi sao băng, hãy ước điều gì đó, nó sẽ trở thành sự thật."

Ukitake mỉm cười, ôm lấy thân hình bé nhỏ. Nếu như mọi điều ước đều có thể trở thành hiện thực dễ dàng đến thế thì đã đâu có chiến tranh. Chúng ta ước đơn giản vì chúng ta muốn gửi gắm ước nguyện của mình mà thôi. Bâng quơ nhớ lại những ngày còn nhỏ, Kyouraku từng ước rằng anh là một cô gái chỉ vì anh "quá dễ thương". Vì thế mà anh đã giận cậu ta suốt một thời gian dài. Thật sự chính anh cũng không hiểu nổi làm thế nào hai người lại có thể làm bạn với tính cách đối lập nhau đến thế.

Giờ đây Kyouraku trở thành tổng đội trưởng, và cuộc chiến vẫn tiếp diễn, đến bao giờ họ mới có cơ hội thoải mái cùng ngắm sao như ngày xưa? Liệu có còn cơ hội đó không trong cuộc chiến khắc nghiệt này? Anh không muốn phải mất ai nữa, bởi anh đã đánh mất quá nhiều người.

"Yachiru-chan, là em bắt cá thả vào hồ đúng không?"

"Sao anh biết?"

"Ta đoán vậy. Có lẽ chỉ có em mới làm như thế thôi."

Cô bé đưa mắt nhìn lên bầu trời xa thẳm. "Ukki ở đây một mình rất buồn đúng không?" Rồi không đợi anh trả lời, em nói tiếp. "Anh hãy sớm khỏe lại để chơi với em nhé?"

"Ừ." Anh xiết chặt bàn tay nắm lấy chiếc găng chân mèo của Yachiru. Và để bảo vệ mọi người nữa, anh thầm nghĩ. "Bất cứ lúc nào muốn, hãy đến đây với ta."

"Anh hứa chứ?"

"Ta hứa."

Yachiru khúc khích cười, lần đầu tiên trong đêm ấy, nằm ngoan ngoãn trong lòng anh như một con mèo nhỏ, để rồi rất nhanh sau đó, chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ trong tiếng dế kêu từ xa vọng lại, tiếng gió lao xao đung đưa những bụi cây và hơi ấm tỏa ra từ Ukki.

Anh ngẩng đầu lên bầu trời, nơi một dải ánh sáng quét qua của vì sao băng và ước rằng nụ cười hồn nhiên của Yachiru sẽ không bao giờ biến mất.

15/7/2013


	10. Chapter 10 - Ký ức

**10 – Ký ức**

**Nhân vật: Nel**

**Độ dài: 566**

* * *

Nel có hai người anh và một thú cưng. Điều đó với Nel là điều hiển nhiên nhất trên trần đời, dẫu cho sự thật họ chẳng phải anh em ruột.

Ký ức của trẻ con mơ hồ, lẫn lộn. Nel có thể nói một điều gì đó, rồi lát sau lại quên ngay, và vùi lấp đi trong những trò chơi bất tận. Chạy mãi, chạy mãi nơi biển cát trắng mênh mông của Hueco Mundo, trong tiếng khóc xen lẫn tiếng cười đùa.

"_Đây… là đâu? Các người là ai?"_

Đôi lúc tiếng nói ấy vẳng lại từ sâu thẳm tâm hồn. Giọng nói vô cùng quen thuộc của Nel. Cô nói với ai, về điều gì, thật mơ hồ. Từ nơi ký ức vụn vỡ, không khởi đầu, không kết thúc. Trong ảo ảnh chìm trong bức màn bí ẩn, cô thấy hình bóng hai người nào đó, trùm kín dưới lớp áo choàng to sụ. Cô ngửi thấy mùi máu tanh tưởi nồng nặc, cơn đau choáng váng và những hình ảnh, những tiếng nói đan xen, trộn lẫn vào nhau rồi mất hút vào hư vô.

Trẻ con chóng quên. Đôi lúc Nel sực nhớ, rồi lại vất chúng một góc nào đó trong đầu, rồi lại đột ngột hiện ra. Cô chẳng biết nó là gì, là ký ức hay chỉ đơn giản là một ảo ảnh sinh ra từ trí tưởng tượng.

Nel có hai người anh và một thú cưng. Có điều gì đó không đúng. Cô cảm thấy một khoảng trống đâu đó trong cái gọi là "sự thật hiển nhiên" này. Từ bản năng vô thức, cô cảm thấy khát khao muốn bảo vệ một ai đó, phải chăm lo cho ai đó. Có những đêm sau một ngày chạy nhảy rong ruổi kiệt sức nơi triền cát trắng mênh mông, cô chìm trong giấc ngủ, bay tới một miền đất xa xôi. Nel thấy hình bóng một người nào đó. Cao cao, gầy gầy.

Đó là em trai cô, đúng không? Cô muốn mở mắt, muốn với tay chạm vào người đó…

"_Tại sao cô lại cứu ta?"_

Thật quen thuộc, chất giọng đó. Cậu ấy là em trai cô mà, đúng không? Tại sao cô lại quên người ấy? Tại sao cô cảm thấy nhói đau? Tại sao cô luôn thấy hình bóng người đó cô độc?

"_Hãy tới đây… và xẻ ta làm đôi. Ta muốn tận hưởng khoảnh khắc cuối cùng của chính ta trên đôi chân này."_

Cậu ấy là ai? Tại sao giọng nói ấy lại điên cuồng và tuyệt vọng đến thế? Nel không hiểu. Cô muốn đào sâu vào ký ức, muốn bám vào những hình ảnh mong manh vụn vỡ ấy, cô muốn biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Dẫu chỉ là giấc mơ, cô muốn trông rõ khuôn mặt người ấy dù chỉ một lần. Tại sao tất cả lại mờ ảo và đau đớn đến thế?!

Cô thấy người ấy gục ngã, ngay trước mặt mình. Cô không thể, không thể bảo vệ được người đó. Để rồi giật mình tỉnh giấc giữa đêm khuya, mồ hôi toát ra đầm đìa, nhìn trân trân ra triền cát trắng mênh mông bất tận dưới vành trăng khuyết cô độc. Một cái tên xa lạ nhưng gần gũi vô thức bật ra nơi đầu môi:

"Nnoi… tra."

21/7/2013

* * *

Trong lúc viết chủ đề này, ngồi đọc lại trận chiến vs Nnoitra, bỗng dưng có cảm giác như Nnoitra muốn chết dưới tay Nel. Chẳng hiểu nữa, chỉ là Nel luôn chiến thắng, và luôn luôn để hắn sống, bất kể hắn có làm gì đi nữa.


	11. Chapter 11 - Bản năng

**11 – Bản năng**

**Nhân vật: Ichigo & Urahara**

**Độ dài: 374**

Sản phẩm thất bại khi viết chủ đề Đom đóm =))

* * *

Ichigo gặp Kisuke lần đầu không phải năm cậu mười lăm tuổi. Cậu gặp hắn, hay đúng hơn là hắn gặp cậu từ rất lâu, rất lâu rồi. Dĩ nhiên cậu chẳng bao giờ nhớ ra điều đó.

Từ lúc Ichigo chỉ là một cậu bé chập chững biết đi, suốt ngày khóc nhè đòi mẹ, hắn đã ở đấy, đưa cây kẹo mút ra dỗ dành, mặc cho Isshin cứ kêu ầm rằng thằng bé sẽ bị sâu răng. Rồi Ichigo sẽ nín khóc, giương đôi mắt nâu to tròn lên nhìn cái vật tròn tròn xanh đỏ thích mắt ấy. Isshin sẽ lao tới xông phi kiểu "Good Morning" ẩu đả với Kisuke (hay ít nhất là về phía gã) tới khi Masaki trở về, cốc đầu hắn bất tỉnh:

"Đừng đánh nhau trước mặt trẻ con như vậy chứ!"

Ichigo chưa bao giờ nhớ ra những điều ấy. Dẫu cậu không phải con người hành động bằng bản năng. Dù Urahara Kisuke lúc nào cũng là một kẻ đáng ngờ. Nhưng cậu vẫn tin hắn, không phải vì hắn là cái phao duy nhất để bấu víu, không phải vì cái đêm mưa ấy, hắn đã cứu mạng cậu. Cậu chẳng biết gọi nó là gì, nhưng ở gã có một sự thân thuộc kì lạ không sao lý giải nổi. Dù sợ hãi, dù những lúc gã chọc cậu phát khùng chỉ muốn chém chết cho hả giận, dù tin tưởng hay nghi ngờ, dù bao quanh hắn luôn là bức màn bí ẩn… cậu vẫn cảm thấy sự gắn bó kỳ lạ.

Cậu không hiểu, không thể lý giải những cảm xúc ấy. Urahara là một thiên tài, hắn quá thông minh. Hắn và Aizen, sử dụng cậu như một quân cờ đã được tính toán mọi đường đi nước bước. Hắn đẩy cậu vào chỗ chết hết lần này đến lần khác… Nhờ hắn, cậu mạnh lên. Nhưng cũng nhờ hắn, cậu học được cách nghi ngờ mọi thứ.

Để rồi cảm thấy thật chới với, thật xa cách. Rằng cậu không thể hiểu được hắn.

Có lẽ cậu không nên cố gắng hiểu những thiên tài. Với hắn, cậu vẫn chỉ là một đứa trẻ mà thôi.

4/2013


End file.
